Luke Morgan/Morris
Luke Kenneth Morgan (Previously Morris) was the son of Stella Morris (nee Kosh) and Rob Morgan, Luke was the husband of Zoe and the father of two children with Zoe. Childhood Not much is known of Luke Morgan/Morris' childhood. It is known that Luke was raised by his single mother and with no contanct with his father because his grandmother Meg Kosh sent the letters Rob Morgan sent him. This caused Luke to develop a resentment to his father, despite this his brief step father Karl Morris was a vague father figure towards Luke. Sadly Luke was said to have fallen into the bad crowd hi his later youth and even into crime, he was said to have stolen many cars when he was younger which gave him a prison sentence. Series One In Series One Luke is first introduced at a prison meeting with his mother, despite his previous years of life, prison has changed Luke into an honest crime free man. Luke discusses with his mother how the other prisoners talk about Stella. Luke throughout the series always tries to make the people of Pontyberry see him how he really is rather than a criminal. Despite Luke's attempts to stay away he runs into truoble from an old school friend 'cekers, who is now a drug dealer. Luke is happy for his mother and her new relationship with Sean but when Sean confronts Luke about the drug dealing this insults and enrages Luke. During Luke's 25th birthday party he meets his father Rob Morgan and at first he does not want to build a relationship with Rob, but soon he wants to have a good relationship with Rob. Soon father and son become very close. During Sunil's stag camping trip he and Rob become closer and Luke grows closer to the other men of Pontyberry. Luke decides to move with his father Rob to Canada for a chance of a good carrer and a better life where he is respected as a human being rather than a criminal. Stella does not want Luke to move but after some consideration she decides she wants the best for her son. Luke leaves for Canada with his father and is really happy for the arrival of his sister's new baby Abhra. Series Two After only a year of living a very happy crime free life in Canada Luke is sadly deported back to South Wales for hiding his criminal record to live with his father. Despite this when Luke returns he tries to build respect and a better life for himself back in Pontyberry by getting a job in the Chaudary's corner shop. Luke also meets the love of his life Zoe who has a child with Lenny Mack who she is in an abusive relationship with. Luke grows very close to Zoe and very protective of her, leading to him and Lenny Mack both boxing competitiors to fight for Zoe and the child. Luke wins Zoe's heart when he beats the abusive Lenny with the help of his father Rob. Series Three After two years Luke has settled in with his pregnant fiance Zoe and his adoptive son. Luke shows that he can be a great father and a great husband to Zoe. Luke gets a job working with Dai Davies at his car firm, sadly Lenny Mack wanting revenge against Luke sets him up, which causes Pontyberry to doubt Luke and if his criminal days are over. Luke-none the wiser fails to see Lenny try to reel Zoe back in but after a while working on a Pizza delivery job to get more money to pay for his family Luke is attacked by Lenny who reveals all. This tests Luke and Zoe's relationship but their strong links cannot be broken. The two agree to marry and start to plan the new day. Luke is later accepted by the community when it is revealed who truely stole the cars and framed Luke. Luke soon becomes a proud father to a little girl and when his step father Karl returns he celebrates his relationship with Zoe on a stag night out at the town. Luke marries Zoe and the two are very happy with their new family and Lenny permanantly out of their lives. Christmas special (2014) It is thought Craig Gullivan will return to play Luke Morgan/Morris in the Christmas special. Series Four (2015) It is thought Craig Gullivan will return to play Luke Morgan/Morris in Series Four. Behind the laughs *Luke is portrayed by Craig Gullivan Gallery of Luke Morgan/Morris Stella luke.jpg Stella pic 2.jpg Stella pic 1.jpg External links Category:Fathers Category:Residents of Pontyberry Category:Former residents of Pontyberry Category:Male Category:Morris family Category:Morgan family Category:Kosh family Category:Main Characters Category:Husbands Category:Returned Characters